The present invention relates to an extractor tool for pipe coupling with improved characteristics.
Various fittings (e.g., tee and elbow) have been used in linking the ends of pipes. Conventionally, a metal coupling 1 is fastened between the fitting and the pipe as shown in FIG. 1. Coupling 1 is generally of ring-shaped having an opening 101 on the cylindrical surface, a first tab 102 projected above the opening 101, and a second tab 103 projected from one side of opening 101. In operation, pull tabs 102, 103 away from each other to fasten coupling 1 after coupling 1 is put on the joint of pipes. To the contrary, use fingers or pliers to grip tabs 102, 103 toward each other to enlarge the diameter of coupling 1. Thereafter, unfasten coupling 1 to finish the disassembly.
In the case of narrow space where coupling 1 located such as engine of motor vehicle, it is not possible to use fingers or pliers to detach coupling 1. As such, special tool (i.e., extractor tool) is necessary. Such extractor tool is connected to a gripping device through a connecting cable. User may manipulate the cable to actuate the gripping device for detaching the coupling in the narrow environment.
But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons:
1. Cable and gripping device are fixedly connected together. Thus only a single operation is available. This is not sufficient for the practical plumbing operation which usually requires other jobs in addition to the detaching of pipes. As such, user has to prepare other tools in performing the plumbing operation. This is not convenient.
2. The side of gripping device facing the object may not be correct. As such, user has to turn cable for aligning. This may twist cable and fail to smoothly manipulate the gripping device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an extractor tool for pipe coupling for fastening a first pipe to a second pipe, the pipe coupling having a first and a second tab, the tool comprising:
an actuation device including a first handle having a first gripping portion at one end, a first attachment portion at the other end, and a first disk member between the first gripping portion and the first attachment portion, a second handle having a second gripping portion at one end, a second attachment portion at the other end, and a second disk member between the second gripping portion and the second attachment portion, a first pin pivotably secured the first and the second disk members together, an eye at the end of each of the first and the second attachment portions, a ratchet wheel on the arc of the first disk member, an abutment mechanism including an trigger member at one end and a pawl at the other end caught and held by the ratchet wheel for only allowing the first handle to move in one direction, a second pin inserted through the abutment mechanism and the first attachment portion, and a spring member between the second pin and the abutment mechanism for securing the second pin, the abutment mechanism, and first attachment portion together, thereby engaging the pawl with the ratchet wheel;
a holding device including a body having a wall in one end, an elongate recess open to the other end, a first opening at the wall, a second opening at the wall being larger than the first opening, and a channel communicating between the first and the second openings, a sliding member slidably provided thereon, a first pushing member projected downward from the body opposite to the wall, a recess, two opposite projections on the sides of the recess, an engagement member on either side of the sliding member, each projection being slidably sandwiched between the engagement member and the planar body of the sliding member, an upwardly projecting riser on one side of the sliding member opposite to the wall, and a downwardly projecting second pushing member under the sliding member opposite to the first pushing member, and a threaded hole on the riser; and
a connecting cable device including a predetermined length of cable having an enlargement at one end smaller than both the threaded hole and the first opening and larger than the second opening so as to pass through the threaded hole and the first opening for engaging with the second opening and the other end slidably passed through the eye of the first attachment portion, a fastener for securing the cable to the eye of the second attachment portion, and a spring put on the cable between the wall and the riser,
whereby engage the holding device with the coupling, pivot the first attachment portion away from the second attachment portion while gripping the first and the second gripping portions toward each other for pivoting the first disk member about the first pin to cause the ratchet wheel to turn relative to the pawl so as to pull the cable for adjusting the first and the second pushing members to cause them to tightly hold first and second tabs, grip the first and the second gripping portions to cause the first attachment portion to pivot away from the second attachment portion so as to tauten the cable, pull the enlargement and the wall toward the riser for sliding the sliding member relative to the body for compressing the spring so as to reduce the distance between the first and the second pushing members which in turn enlarges the diameter of the coupling, thereby detaching the pipes.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.